


Sneak Attack

by armillarysphere



Series: still going strong [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/armillarysphere/pseuds/armillarysphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has already braced himself for the flood of words he knows is about to spill out of Danny's mouth. The hatches are battened and the lifeboats are manned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneak Attack

**Author's Note:**

> I blame VH1 and their power ballad countdown that left me humming 'Still the one' by Shania Twain for days. I had one line floating around my head and then last night the rest of it ambushed me at 1am when I was trying to sleep.

Steve has already braced himself for the flood of words he knows is about to spill out of Danny's mouth. The hatches are battened and the lifeboats are manned.

"Pregnant. She's pregnant."

Steve nods, keeping his mouth shut - something he learned a long time ago to do. He lets his hand speak for him, rubbing big circles on Danny's back, settling on the back of his neck after a while.

"She just shows up on the doorstep, pregnant. _Pregnant_ , Steven."

Steve wonders for a brief moment if Danny is about to accuse him of being the father, even though they both know he's not. No, they met the offending male this weekend; he'd shown up as well, peering nervously over her shoulder as she stood beaming on the doorstep, hands splayed over her growing belly.

"How - how is this possible? And don't even think about answering that, I know _how_ , and it is _killing_ me. This is my baby girl! Pregnant!"

If Steve were the same man he'd been when he and Danny had first met, he would've told Danny that yes, he was quite aware of that fact, given that he'd been there when Grace had shown them the scans, and introduced the boyfriend she'd been telling them about over Skype for the last eighteen months, the same one who'd been too scared to come home with her for Christmas last year but had still sent the two of them that really very thoughtful gift, and also, yes, he had seen and felt the baby bump, so he was pretty sure he'd noticed the whole Grace is pregnant thing.

Steve, however, is not that man, he's twenty years older and twenty years wiser, especially when it comes to Danny, so his mouth stays firmly buttoned.

"And that - that boyfriend of hers."

"What about him?"

Steve can't resist this one because there was really nothing wrong with David, even if obviously no man will ever do their Grace justice.

"He's - he's just... Such a... You know."

"What?"

Steve can see where this is going, it's as clear as day, and he's already biting back the biggest grin his face has ever made - bigger even than when he watched Danny surf for the first time - as Danny waves a hand around in front of them, mouth twisting before he speaks.

"Such a _haole_."

Steve cracks up, he can't help it.

"Steven, this is not funny!"

"Oh, Danny, it really is."

"Fuck you. You can sleep in the guest room tonight."

"Come on, it's not that bad. Grace is pregnant, it's good news! She flew all this way to tell us in person because she knew it'd mean more than just seeing her on a computer screen. She convinced her boyfriend who's justifiably terrified of us to come with her so that we could meet the father of our first grandchild. Grandchild, Danny. We're gonna have a _grandchild_."

Steve can feel Danny deflate when he lets out a deep sigh, leaning heavily into Steve's side. His hand resumes its circles on Danny's back and he turns to press a kiss to the top of Danny's head. His hair might be a little more grey than blond these days but he still keeps it in the same pristine condition.

"I just hoped she'd have moved home before it got to be time for babies. How are we gonna spoil them if they're on the mainland?"

Even after twenty years Steve's stomach still clenches at Danny calling Hawaii 'home' - he never wants it to stop.

"The same way we spoil Gracie - we send them a ton of packages and Skype their little baby butts off. Or we retire early and move there ourselves."

Steve blinks at how fast Danny's head whips up, eyes wide as if Steve had just suggested they kidnap their as-yet-unborn grandchild and keep it on the island instead of moving closer.

"What?"

"I said, or we retire early and move there ourselves. Do we need to make that appointment at the doctor already? I know we just found out we're gonna be grandparents but are we really at the hearing aid stage?"

"I heard what you said, Steven. But really, what? You want to pack everything up and move to the mainland? You'd do that? You'd give up the beach and morning swims in the ocean and Five-0 and your life for my kid?"

"She's my kid too, isn't she? And we can get a place with a pool, and it's not like we'd need to sell this place - it'd always be here when we want to come home."

Steve doesn't say anything cheesy like home being where his heart is and as such being wherever Danny is; he tells himself he isn't even thinking it, but of course he is.

Danny's thumb traces the line of Steve's jaw, then the outline of his mouth, and Steve smiles at the touch, picturing Danny doting over any and all children Grace might end up having.

"She's definitely your kid, too - only your child would be sneaky enough to keep us in the dark for four months about something. If Rachel already knew and didn't tell me, so help me, Steve, I'm gonna-"

Steve cuts him off with a kiss, one of his own sneak tactics for derailing Danny's Rachel Rants.

"So, what do you say, Danno? Wanna go househunting?"

"Don't get so excited, babe. There's a lot less weaponry required in this kind of hunting. The targets don't exactly move either."

"Is that a yes?"

"It's an 'I can't believe we're doing this'."

Which is pretty much what Steve's been feeling for the past twenty years, and he's never been happier.


End file.
